


Feel the life coming back

by susannagoneforlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Everything is just something, Lonely Louis, M/M, Romance, Something with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susannagoneforlouis/pseuds/susannagoneforlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something happens and louis meets harry, everything is fine then there are things happening and so on..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel the life coming back

**Author's Note:**

> This is my trial of writing anything, if people like this I might write more.

"No mum, I'm gonna go now," It was really a small thing, not even a-fight-worthy but Louis just couldn't understand how his mother could be so happy after a divorce. It feels like she was just throwing love away.

For Louis love is hard, sure he has a family to love and friends. But he's never been in a proper relationship. So Louis couldn't understand how she could be so optimistic after two divorces: "maybe I'll find someone else" was all she said, and Louis got mad because of the word "maybe".

So Louis walks to his car and starts driving back to his and his roommate's flat which is in Manchester.

Maybe he drives too fast because when he parks the car the clock was only 5pm, Louis said to his roommate he'd be back at 7. Shit.

Well, he could walk around the neighbourhood and go to that nice coffee shop near by, maybe get something to eat.

Of course he could go to the flat but God knows what Zayn might be doing with his girlfriend. It's not often Louis is away for more than few hours.

He pads away feeling a little low, well a little is an understatement. See, Louis is not depressed or anything but sometimes life is just too sad. Maybe he just wants to love someone.

Louis' favourite place is just around the corner, two hours isn't that long, he can sit there that while. Louis steps in and immediately notices that there is a new barista, a blonde one, quite cute, yeah, he can check out guys even if they're not gay, or whatever. Louis goes up to order and... Irish, the barista is Irish, and he talks. A lot.  
He tells almost everything about himself in mere four minutes.

"Louis, here's your Yorkshire tea and apple scone," Niall, that's his name, calls.

"Yeah, thanks mate," And he's straight as a pole. Well at least Louis made a new friend. He really likes him. Like probably everyone does.

Louis goes sit by the window, it's calm here. It's nice to watch people walk by and try to guess about their life. A woman walking rapidly glutching her phone to her ear: a strict business woman, no time for family. A very old man with his wife, looking each other with so much love. Too much love, Louis has to turn his gaze down to his hands.

Once a again it hits him hard that he's never had anyone to really love, it hits him that he may never have someone to look like that man looked at his wife.

"Nialllllll!!!!" Comes a rumbling, loud voice from the opened door and drags Louis from his thoughts. Turning to peek from the corner of his eye Louis sees a tall figure with a mop of curly hair. Louis turns back to his tea, too sad to pay attention to anything.

"Harry, mate, you were gone for 17 minutes, did you already get your masterpiece?"

"Yeah, I'm sure it's gonna be amazing after a little fixing," Except Louis couln't not pay attention to his pleasant, low voice. "I just have to ask the person if I can use it and stuff, wait a second."

Maybe Louis was a little interested because he found himself listening to Curly's footsteps and the sound of the door to come, but none came. Instead his voice comes from beside Louis and it's way too close.

"Excuse me?" Turning to see a pair of green eyes hunched towards him and a dazzling smile Louis definately doesn't stop breathing.

"Umm, yeah?" That's acceptable to say, isn't it?

"Sorry to bother you but erm, can I sit down for a while?"

Yes please, I love you! "Uhh, why?" No no no no no what wrong with you mouth?!

"Well I'm a photography major at uni and I just happened to take a quite beautiful picture of you and I'd like to know what I just captured."

Louis doesn't notice the Boy just basically said Louis is beautiful.

"Well in that case..." Louis says with too much flirt in his tone. He has no idea what his mouth is doing. He should be the one in control, right?

"Okay, you wanna see the picture?" Curly says sitting across the table. Louis nods and Curly takes his rather impressive camera and scrolls through the pictures and finally looks at Louis and hands over the camera. Louis looks at the screen and feels how his chin drops to his chest, it truly is quite gorgeous picture. There he is, sitting by the window looking down at his hands with a sad expression on his face. The road is empty and the whole picture is kind of sad.

"I take that as you like it, am I right?" He asks and Louis looks up meeting his green gaze.

"It is beautiful," No need to lie here. And even his mouth was working again.

"I'm sorry, my name's Harry," He says beaming and offers a hand to shake.

"Louis," Taking the hand and smiling up at him Louis wishes that this could be the person to teach him what love is.

"So, can I use this for my project? I mean I'd use this picture as the center of the whole thing 'cause my theme is expressions, feelings and emotions," Harry looks down playing with his fingers. Louis is endeared by this creature in front of him, how he's gone from a confident ball of sunshine to a blushing nervous little boy.

"Harry," he starts, "Of course I'll let you use it. I'd be a fool if I didn't, I bet it doesn't matter though, 'cause I believe all of your pictures are great," That was flirting, wasn't it? Acceptable? Maybe, judging by the bashing smile that spreads over Harry's face and oh, he has dimples, very deep dimples on both cheeks, the left one slightly deeper. And if in that moment Louis can see himself waking up beside this person for the rest of his life he definitely keeps that information to himself because it's ridiculous, he doesn't know Harry. At all. But still, maybe it's love at first sight.

Harry's still grinning wildly when he takes the camera from Louis' hand.

"You really think so?" Something inside Louis turns around, as the boy with childlike dimples looks at him with honest, deep green eyes.

"Yes, listen Harry, if all of your pictures are like that, then wow, you're gonna get far, just believe me," Louis tells with his most sincere voice and at that Harry's cheeks turn deep red.

"Okay, we'll see, but now, umm, like, do you wanna tell me what you were thinking at that moment? It's okay it you don't want to, obviously," Harry asks tenderly, so, he probably knows that one cannot look that sad without a reason.

"Umm, I was just thinking about, y'know... stuff..." Louis hesitates a moment, he doesn't want to worry this nice stranger with his worries so he just tries to make up some shit, that obviously is, well, shit.

"Okay, I get it, you don't wanna tell," Obviously Harry is good at reading people, or maybe Louis is just like an open book.

"Yeah, well..." Louis feels awkward, his cheeks start to feel hot.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Harry assures,

"But thank you, you know, for letting me use the pic. I guess I'll see you around, bye Louis."

Please, please don't leave me, Louis' brain yells.

"Harry?" Louis starts when Harry's ready to leave, Harry's big eyes turn to look curiously at Louis' blue ones, Louis's sure he was gonna say something.

"Umm, yeah, uhh... Good luck, for the project, I guess and it was nice to meet you. Hope we'll see again."

That was not what he was gonna say but, sure he couldn't ask this stranger out, hell, Louis doesn't even know if he's gay (his gaydar is completely useless with Harry), and that'd be quite embarrassing.

"Yeah, thanks, you too, and I really hope we'll see again, too," Louis swears his blood stops circling as Harry turns around and places a hand on Louis' shoulder, squeezes a little and then walks out of the coffee shop.

Taking a look at his half eaten scone and now probably cold tea Louis starts to feel very, very, very sad. He has no idea why but now he's lost appetite and decides to just leave. He says 'bye' to Niall and exits only to realise he still has over an hour to spend before being able to go back to the flat.

Well, Louis thinks, not like I've had too much exercise lately.

He starts to walk aimlessly, looking down, blocking everything out and he just walks and wallows in self pity.

After couple of blocks he comes to a park, there are lot of parents and kids who have just gotten out of work or school and have decided to come enjoy a rare sunny day. That sight makes him sigh deeply. Would he ever have a husband and kids with whom he could walk in a park? He has no idea and maybe that makes him sad; constantly missing someone beside him. Being a gay with bad examples of relationships doesn't help, it's kind of hard.

Louis does know how to love but he doesn't know what love is. That doesn't even make any sense. Well, it does to Louis.

He's literally knocked out of his thoughts when his body crashes to someone else's. Louis looks up to see a bunch of brown curls and a face he already fell in love with, you know, kind of.

"Woah, watch it will ya, oh, hey Louis," Harry's face changes dramatically when he realises it's Louis.

"I know I wanted to see you again, didn't expect it to be this soon!"

"Uhhh," Where's the brain in again? "Hi, umm, I didn't like stalk you or anything," What the fuck, that sounds like he actually did stalk him.

Harry bursts into a roaring laughter and quickly covers his mouth with his hand, and boy does he have big hands. You know what they say of men with big hands? NO. Away that thought, now.

Harry's still chuckling, that may be the most wonderful laugh Louis has ever heard. Many things in Harry are the best Louis has ever seen.

"Why're you laughing?" Louis tries to sound annoyed but or comes out more fond than expected.

"Mate, you should see your face," Harry giggles, like really giggles, like a girl, which is consernly cute.

"Is there something wrong with my face?"

Does his fringe stick out or is there crumbs on his lips?

"No, your face is quite pretty," Louis blushes violently somehow managing to keep an eye contact with the other boy, who continues, "but just your expression was so good, wish I'd gotten a picture of that."

Then a flash blinds Louis momentarily, how didn't he see Harry's camera hanging around his neck.

"Umm, you think I'm pretty?" Louis squeezes out, finally looking away from the pair of jade eyes.

"Yeah, like not just pretty but actually very beautiful," how does Harry sound so confident. Shouldn't this actually be weird, they've literally met less than an hour ago. Could Harry like, like Louis, even a little bit?  
Louis tries to find something coherent to say, but his brain seems to be still processing Harry's words.

"Hey, would you mind walking with me, doesn't seem like you're in hurry?" Luckily that saves Louis from thinking anything, so he just rushes out a 'yeah'?

They start walking and fall in a oddly comfortable silence, Louis thinks how peaceful it is, being with this boy he doesn't know anything about, except his name and he's a photographer, shit he doesn't even know his last name. There could be enough time to learn all that, Louis thinks hopefully.

Louis is startled by Harry as he crouches down on one knee and takes his camera out, he focuses apparently on a young girl running on the lawn with a big, furry dog. Harry takes what seems like hundreds of photos of the running pair and then he faces Louis and takes another picture of him.

"Why do you keep taking photos of me?" Louis asks a little taken aback.

"I already told you," Harry says so confidently is should be illegal, "because you're beautiful."

"Yeah, you told that," Louis just can't help blushing, again, "lemme see it, please?"

Harry extends his hand, showing the photo. Louis will not admit to anyone that he could look so fond after watching Harry. The level of fondness, it's unbelieveable. Waching himself from the little screen Louis thinks that maybe this is love at first sight.

"Hey, I'd like to, umm, you know, get to know you better, would that be okay with you?" It's like magic, like Harry knows what Louis thought a moment ago. And the fact that Harry indeed is at least a little bit interested in Louis makes Louis' insides turn around.

"Yeah, okay, what d'ya wanna know?" There is no way of preventing the smile that spreads over Louis' face.

"Everything," he says casually, which makes Louis flinch a little to the thought of telling everything to this gorgeous boy.

"Shall we go sit over there?" He continues, pointing to a bench under a big tree beaming to Louis like a child on Christmas morning.

"Yeah, sure," Louis answers hesitantly.

There's nothing he would love to do more than fall for Harry, but his mind seems to be guarding him from the evident loss he's learned to come eventually. It happened with his dad and his step dad and, him, Stan. He was Louis' best friend since they were in crib, they'd shared everything but when Louis told him he was gay when they were seventeen, he didn't just fuck off, he also told it to the whole school.

It's a vicious circle; he wants to love and to be loved but he's so scared it makes him retreat and then he's sad all the time because of not being in a relationship. It really is annoying and so exhausting.

Then Harry grabs his hand and laces their fingers, starting to drag Louis towards the bench he suggested, and for that moment Louis' brain accepts the fact that this is too good not to enjoy.

"So, favourite movie, a secret talent, your best friend's most annoying habit and umm... Your favourite place in the world?" Harry shoots as soon as they're sat. He's still holding Louis' hand and playing with his fingers absent mindedly.

"What, you're not gonna ask my name or age or, or something, I don't know, normal?"

"Well, I know your name-,"

"Only my first name."

"True, but thats boring, besides your name or your age don't tell me anything about you, now does it?" Who even is this person? A small chuckle escapes Louis' mouth.

"You're weird, but okay, my favourite movie is Grease, and umm, secret talent, I can play piano?" That comes out more as a question, like Louis wants Harry to accept his answer. Harry just nods and gestures Louis to continue, "Zayn smokes inside our flat and shags his girlfriend all the time everywhere," Harry barks out a laugh. Louis has to catch his breath.

"And favorite place?" Harry inquires.

"I have to think about that."

"Well, mine is my mom's house, my childhood home," Harry says without a second thought.

"Yeah, okay, mine isn't." He says maybe too fast and too harshly. Too many bad memories. He continues inside his head. He's not gonna ask why that's Harry's answer because he's sure it'd only make him jealous.

"I think I still haven't found my favourite place," Louis decides after a minute of considering.

"There's not even one place that's more special than all the rest?"

"No," Louis just shakes his head looking down. He expects Harry to be disappointed but when he looks at the other boy he's just smiling understandingly.

"You have loads of time to find it," Harry says casually, turning to sit sideways on the bench so he's facing Louis. "Not tell me, how much pizza can you eat in one sitting?"

"What the fuck!?" Louis laughs, "Why the hell would you ask something like that? That's completely random."

"It's an important question, tells me a lot about you," Harry says with a small wink, seriously?

"Oh. I can't believe you're serious," Louis's still giggling, he hasn't laughed like that in a very long time. Harry's laughing too, Louis wonders how does that make the butterflys in his belly to fly. "But, to answer your actually very stupid question, I can eat only three quarters, unless I want to lie beside my stomach for the rest of the day in very uncomfortable pain."

"Okay that's good," Harry smiles mysteriously, and whatever he thinks of Louis after that must be something positive.

"Alrighty then, you wanna hear my last question?"

"Yeah, why not?" Louis' face has turned from manic laughing to a small shy smile.

"Okay. Do you, Louis, wanna know things about me?" Harry asks so quietly and seems so fragile that Louis has to lean towards him a little.

"I'd very much like to," Louis whispers back like they're ten and it's a huge secret, "But I should probaby head home now. School tomorrow and all that, you know."

"Okay, maybe l could take you out to dinner or something, so you can ask me something?" Harry seems like a nice guy, but Louis' head starts to fight against his heart, then he remembers that his body has also something to say: it's been a really long time since he's gotten laid. So his fears step aside, it's just a date, Louis can stop it immediately if he starts to feel uncomfortable.

"Yeah, sure, what do you suggest?" Deep in his mind Louis knows it's a good decision.

"Umm, we could meet up in the cafe? Is Friday good? Around five?"

"Okay, yeah. I'll get from class at four thirty but I can come straight there," Smile creeps up to Louis' face, he doesn't believe how good this boy makes him feel, all tingly inside and happy. Harry makes Louis happy. He hasn't been happy in very long time.

"Okay," Harry confirms seeming oddly smug with a shy-ish smile.

•••

It's nearly 8pm when Louis gets home. He got lost trying to find way home from the park maybe because he didn't have any idea how he got there or because his mind was occupied by messy curls and green eyes.

"Louis, you wanker, you said you'd be home hours ago!" Zayn yelled as soon as the door was opened, "You better have a good fucking reason for making me die of worry." Truly a best mate. So dramatic, well he always is after being with Perrie. Maybe there's a bit real worry too, because Louis is never away, except for classes or going to Tesco or something as important.

''Love you too Zaynie. I have the best reason to be late," Louis gets into their kitchen and Zayn sees his face.

"Oh Louis, you're smiling, tell me what happened!" Zayn exclaims, face changing from concerned to fond in a fraction of second. Louis really loves his best friend.

"Okay, I met this boy." Zayn deserves an explanation, if it were anyone else asking, Liam for example, Louis'd slap his head instead of revealing anything about Harry.

"Oooooh, go on!"

"Stop it, you're annoying," Louis tries to sound pissed off but it goes all wrong, "But okay, he took a picture of me and asked if he could use it to his project or something, then he left and I went to walk around, because of you," he pokes Zayn's chest, "and then I ran into him in a park and we sat and talked and he asked me to go out on Friday."

"Oh my God. Wow. Did you say yes? What's he like?" Zayn looked genuinely happy for Louis. He knows almost everything about Louis, except the reason he really is unhappy, maybe he suspects something, but he keeps quiet about it.

"You're snoopy. You need no more information, but of course I said yes!" Louis turns his sass on and goes to shower.

Just five nights. He has a reason to get up in the mornings, even if just until Friday.

•••

Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, time crawls like sloth in mud. Louis tries to concentrate on his lessons but every five seconds there's a pair of green eyes in the back of his mind. Thursday evening he can't even remember the subject of the assignment they got.

But then. It's Friday. Date with Harry.

I can do this.

"Zayyyyn! I can't do this! Does everyone have the same problem with clothes before a date?" Louis yells from under a pile of clothes.

"Yes, they do. Actually, I believe Harry is right now hyperventilating just like you," comes a response from their small balcony, where Zayn is probably having a smoke, Louis could do with a smoke too.

"You're not helping, I'll go check you closet."

"You're not gonna go near my clothes! Why can't you just put on nice black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt and Harry'll be drooling over your legs. Hopefully literally."

"Zayn, what do you think of me. I'm not gonna let him salivate on my legs," Louis says mockingly, with a smirk," he can do that on my dick."

Zayn cackles.

"You're disgusting. And no putting out on first date. Remember that."

"Zayn, you know me, I have never been on a real date, 'm not gonna go all in immediately." Louis says, his face changing completely. He wants to do this right, "I'm just so nervous."

"Hey, I know you're nervous, but what I gathered Harry is a very cool guy and you got on really well last time. You should just be yourself, you're so wonderful, really," Zayn comes to Louis' room and takes him from the shoulders and shakes him gently, "You're gonna have wonderful time tonight and then I'll get to be the bestman and the godfather to the bunch of pretty babies you'll make, okay?"

Zayn has always known how to make Louis laugh, this time is no exception. Louis hugs Zayn gratefully and lets out a relieved breath.

He can do this.

Louis ended up ditching his literature class in order to get ready, he's never missed one so he's not that worried. Now he's standing in front of the hallway's full body mirror, contemplating if he's looking good enough.

He fixes his hair which has grown quite long, his fringe is swept to the other side, he had to use a bit of Zayn's hairspray just so it'd stay where he wants it to.

"Okay, enough now, you look good. You can do this," Louis says to the person in the mirror.

He's feeling nervous but quite excited as well. He has a good feeling about this.

When the Garfield clock on the wall shows ten to five Louis opens the door and walks out. He's feeling quite light headed, the mere thought of meeting Harry gets him smiling a little.

He's so fucking happy.

And so fucking scared. Because he's happy. It's not even rational, being scared. But he is.  
Louis walks quickly the four minute walk, hoping that when he gets to Harry his thoughts would leave him alone.

•••

Louis sees Harry at the same time Harry sees him. They're both walking towards the coffee place from opposite directions. Harry waves at him and smiles. Louis thinks he, too, is sporting a fond smile of his own.

Harry walks straight past the line of Louis' personal space and gives him a crushing hug, which is kind of nice giving that Louis himself does that too, or did, or whatever, plus he hasn't had a nice hug in a long time.

"Hey, you," Harry murmurs to his ear. Louis might be imagining, but did Harry just sniff his hair?

Their hug lasts double the time that is considered casual, Louis thinks it should be awkward by now, but it isn't.

Harry extracts first but keeps hold of Louis' hand and examines Louis' face, saying, "I'm gonna be honest with you. I really kind of like you and I want to make this the best date ever."

Louis blushes so violently he thinks his face is never gonna be normal coloured again. How did he get this lucky?

"Okay," he whispers watching Harry's face, "I don't have much experience so you're probably gonna succeed." Louis deliberately skips the part where he should tell Harry back that he likes him too, Harry doesn't seem to notice or he just doesn't mind.

After a couple of seconds staring Harry starts to drag Louis to the direction he just came from.

"Aren't we going to get coffee?" Louis questions raising an eyebrow.

"Nope, I have something better planned," Harry explains glancing back to Louis, smiling so widely Louis is afraid his face would split.

"So, where are we going?" Louis isn't good with surprises. "I'm not good with surprises."

"Oh, now you have to be," he squeezes Louis' hand lightly, causing Louis' heart rate to go triple time, "'cause I'm not gonna tell you!" Harry sing-songs happily.

They walk past a marketplace and Harry leaves Louis to stand under a tree and when he comes back three minutes later carrying a bouquet of flowers ("For you" he says bowing a little to Louis, who thinks it's the most romantic thing anyone could ever do) and strawberries. Harry feeds Louis one and let's Louis feed him one too, then he grabs the shorter boy's hand and starts walking again.

"So, how've you been?" Harry asks when they're waiting for the light to turn green. Harry is still holding Louis' hand and happiness curls in Louis' belly.

"Good, like not much is happening in my life except for school, but, good still," Louis hears himself saying, his attention having turned to Harry moving his hand on the small of his back, pushing him forward to cross the street.

"Only school? Isn't that boring?" Harry furrows his eyebrows, "Don't you have any friends?"

"Yeah, it is boring, but I do have a couple friends, I just... I don't go out much and, like, I prefer to just play FIFA with my roommate or read or something," Louis thinks he might be the most boring date Harry's ever had.

"Oh, okay, guess I understand," Harry is always understanding he's just an amazing human being. "But to continue from Sunday, I believe you were supposed to ask something about me?"

There's so many things Louis wants to know about this boy but doesn't really want to know, because 'more knowledge causes greater pain' and all that.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be boring and ask your full name-"

"Harry Edward Styles, and you could never be boring." Harry pipes in with serious face.

"Trust me I can be, because my next question is, when were you born?" Louis is feeling like he's high, and has no idea why Harry barks out a laugh and clasps his hand to his mouth, like Louis remembers him doing last time, but he likes it. Maybe Harry is kind of strange.

"See, you're not boring," Harry says still shaking with laughter, "and I was born on February 1st, 1994, which makes me 21."

"I swear I thought you'd be at least my age," Louis mumbles to himself.

"And how old is that if I may ask?" Harry asks with a sly smile, "Thirty four?"

"You bastard," Louis can't help a fond smile escaping to his lips, "More like sweet 16."  
Harry laughs again, Louis' is sure there are some butterflies being born in his tummy.

"Okay, okay, really I'm 23, will be 24 in December."

"Which day, I have to remember to get a present." Does harry think this is gonna last months? Like, he's going to be in Louis' life that long?

"Umm, 24th, I know it sucks, Christmas Eve and all that."

"Jeez, you're like Jesus," Louis begins to thinks that anything can amuse this boy. He laughs at just about everything Louis says.


End file.
